


Brotherly Love (Rikoss / Rossker)

by robrockss



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, lynchest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robrockss/pseuds/robrockss





	

The concert had been a major success. The fans, overwrought, were asking for one more song in unison, but the boys were already backstage, getting ready to go back to the hotel.

Sweat drops slid off through Ross naked chest, whose muscles were contracting because of the boy’s irregular breath. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror, lost in his thoughts and still astonished because of the post-concert euphoria. He took a water bottle from the table and splashed himself. He tried to comb his wet hair the best way possible. Two hands grabbed his soaked hips.

“You look hot, man,” Riker whispered close to his ear. Ross smiled without giving too much importance to the comment. Anyone else would find it weird, but he was already used to it. He rarely felt uncomfortable with his brothers. They were his best friends and he admired them a lot.

Riker dried the sweat on his forehead with a wet towel. Next, he unbuttoned his pants and got undressed, staying only in his boxers. Ross noticed the big bulge hidden under his underwear. He bit his lower lip, looking away when Riker glanced at him.

“Get dressed, asshole. They’re waiting for us,” Riker scolds at Ross for taking so much time to get ready. Ross snapped out of it when he realized he had spaced out for a long while, and then he dressed up quicker.

 

When the sun went down, the four brothers went out to enjoy the peaceful night of Lisbon. Rydel and Ratliff had decided to stay in the hotel, so it was just Rocky, Ryland, Riker and Ross. They found an interesting nightclub with a big VIP area and they went in. In a few minutes Rocky and Ryland made some new friends, with whom they flirted all night. One of them had the amazing idea of playing _Spin the Bottle_ and they all agreed. They sat forming a circle and the first one to play was one of the new friends.

“Truth, dare or kiss?” one of her partners asked. The young girl chose Truth. They asked her at what age she lost her virginity. Ross rolled his eyes. As if he cared. None of those girls seemed to be smart at all, though. Also, in theory he already had a girlfriend, even if it was pure promotion.

The next turn was for Ryland, who chose Kiss. He was lucky and had to kiss one of the ladies. They all were very drunk, so they cheered at them while whistling and howling. These immature moments made Ross cringe, but he tried to hide it with some awkward smiles.

The bottle span again and, after some seconds doing it, it stopped pointing at Riker.

“Kiss,” he said. He made the bottle spin again for it to choose who should he kiss. Ross heart stopped when he realized the bottle pointed at him. An uncomfortable silence fell over the scene.

“N-no way!” Ross broke out, extremely nervous.

“Sorry not sorry. You gotta do it. It’s part of the game,” one of the girls said. Ryland and Rocky started to laugh loudly.

“It’s not funny!” Ross complained. Riker, who was sitting by his side, looked at him full of doubts. “I’m not gonna do this, man. I’m not gonna do it.”

“It’s part of the game, Ross,” Ryland joked, still laughing. “Come on, come on, come on…”

Everybody started to chant the same words as Ryland. Riker smiled, blushing. He rested his arm on the ground, getting closer to Ross. The young guy couldn’t believe it. His old brother was about to kiss him. It was disgusting.

Wait. Maybe not THAT disgusting.

Riker pressed his lips against his brother’s. Ross opened his mouth slowly, giving permission to Riker’s tongue, which, sweetly, rubbed his. The kiss went from a sweet and subtle moment to something more passionate and unrestrained. Their tongues interwove indomitably, letting the desire take control. Sadly, some seconds later, the twenty-four years old guy got apart and the hook up finished.

They all were shouting. Riker smiled, ashamed, while resting his arm over the young singer’s shoulder. Ross smiled too, lightly, still amazed by what just happened.

 

Ross was lying on bed, waiting for the bathroom to be free so he’d be able to take a shower. This time he had to share room with Riker. He was still feeling a bit stunned by what happened in the club. After that, Riker had been acting like nothing happened, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He recalled the moment again and again. His brother’s tender and warm lips; his wet and playful tongue. Ross gulped when he detected something growing between his legs. He heard how the bathroom’s door opened and he sat up so no one could notice his sudden joy. Seeing his brother’s wet body, with a small white towel covering his legs, only made him feel hornier. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. He was more than used to seeing Riker getting half naked. But this time it was different. He wished he could lick every inch from his body.

“How was the shower?” he asked, trying to keep his mind busy.

“Hot.” The way he answered made Ross wish he could have been there. “You should take a shower too. You’re sweating as fuck, man,” Riker commented, amused.

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong?” the old brother asked when he noticed some worry in Ross’ face. He sat by the edge of the bed, close to him. Ross gulped again and looked at Riker’s eyes. “You know you can tell me whatever you want, man. I’m your brother.”

“That’s the problem” he whispered to himself.

“What did you say?”

“Forget about it,” he said, in an angry tone. He stood up, but, when he was about to go to the bathroom, Riker took his hand and stopped him. He stood up too, quickly. He grabbed Ross’ soft face and, gently, he kissed him. The first instants were very unclear for Ross, but bit by bit he let go: he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms above Riker’s shoulders. Their tongues fought, heatedly, and their lips became one. Riker moved his fingers across his brother’s blonde hair, while Ross slid his hands through his still wet chest, feeling each one of his abs.

The kiss stopped for a second. Riker slipped his lips to the singer’s warm neck. He licked it during some minutes, provoking a hickey on it. They kissed again, wildly. The young one put his hands on the bassist’s hips, trying to find, covertly, the towel’s knot. They both were feeling very horny and they could sense their bulges hitting each other’s.

Finally, Ross got to undo the tie on the towel, leaving his brother totally naked. His plenty hard 8.2 inches tool was pointing at him, demanding to be cared. Ross got on his knees, standing in front of his new labor.

“Damn, man. This little guy has grown up a lot since the last time I saw it.”

“He’s glad to see you, bro. Now take care of him,” Riker whispered, encouraging him to do it.

He started licking the head lightly, which reacted to the touch. He repeated the move a pair of times. Riker moaned softly, begging his brother to stop teasing him. He put his cock’s head inside of his mouth. He went on until he couldn’t take it anymore, which made him gag.

“Fuck, your too big, man,” he said, ashamed because of his failure.

“Don’t worry, babe. Try again.”

He did it again, this time successfully. He did it slowly at first, and while he was feeling more comfortable, he increased the pace. His hot lips wrapped around Riker’s thick shaft. He could taste his tasty pre-cum, which was starting to appear. Riker grabbed Ross’ head, trying to stop him.

“Slow down, baby. You’re gonna make me cum,” he said lovely.

Ross obeyed and started playing with Riker’s big balls. He licked them for some seconds, making his brother moan louder than before. He felt how his breath got deeper.

“Damn, damn, damn. I can’t hold it!”

He couldn’t say anything else before cumming all over his brother’s face as if his dick was a fountain. Some cum ropes fell from Ross sweet lips. He smiled lightly, feeling the cum on his mouth.

“Come here,” Riker whispered, making him stand up for them to be face to face. In a kinky way, Riker licked repeatedly the white spots on Ross’ face.

They kissed again, passionately. Riker could taste his own cum in the teenager’s tongue. He lifted Ross’ shirt, urging him to get shirtless. The young guy didn’t resist. Once his torso was nude, his objective became his tight skinny jeans’ zipper. He slid his pants to his ankles and Ross got rid of them with small kicks. The last impediment, the last barrier to get his brother’s crotch were his cute pink trunks. He noticed some dank stains along the underwear. On his knees, in front of his sibling’s bulge, he started to lick every cum stain, trying to savor every last drop. He grasped the waist band and pulled it down, letting free his 7 inches very thick rod.

He buried it on his mouth without thinking twice. Unlike his young lover, Riker seemed to have a lot of experience in blowjobs. His lips smashed against Ross’ groin over and over at high speed, not letting a single inch left. Ross couldn’t help to moan loudly. How could he be so good?

“Damn, man. You’re so good at this,” he admitted groaning.

Riker took a little break to answer.

“Not gonna lie. It’s not the first time I do it,” he said, winking. “Also, I’ve dreamt about this for so long… I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

And not giving him the chance to answer, he came back to attend Ross’ beefy tool.

“I… I also wanted this to happen, Riker,” he confessed. He didn’t want to add anything else to not break the magical moment. He got swept up in passion and his undeniable excitement. He took his old brother’s head and started to pound his mouth. He heard him gagging but that didn’t stop him. He was so horny. Riker was making him release his wildest side. He couldn’t hold it anymore…

And he came.

Riker coughed mildly. It seemed like he was caught by surprise.

“Shit! Sorry, man. I’m so sorry,” Ross apologized, regretful.

Riker put Ross’ shaft out. Some cum ropes emerged from his mouth when he did it. The young boy’s semi-hard cock was also covered in this delicious sticky fluid. After cleaning it with his tongue, Riker stood up again, still with some cum on his lips. Ross kissed him so he could taste his own material.

“You’re definitely my favorite brother,” Riker joked. Ross grinned, blushing. He checked his partner’s body. There were some white drops on his chest.

“I think you should take a second shower,” he advised him. “Wanna join me?”

“Duh,” Riker replied, with a naughty smile.

They both enjoyed a relaxing warm shower, where they shared hugs, some cuddling, hot kisses and, especially, a great deal of brotherly love.


End file.
